


Las suaves manos de un rey

by amOrrtenttia



Series: 30 Momentos Contigo [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Son décadas de diferencia lo que las separan de sus hermanos, quienes poseen unas manos similares a cualquier otro militar entrenado por tantos años... Existe mucha más rudeza en ambos. Sin embargo, él todavía jura que el rubio posee unas manos lindas....





	Las suaves manos de un rey

**Author's Note:**

> Entre lo que consigo liberarme para actualizar otras cosas, publico esto. Quería hacer el reto de 30 días tal cual. Pero ya veremos como va. Lo lindo es que me gustó el formato en que resultaron los primeros 8 (Mi grandioso avance antes de entrar a clase). Espero disfruten esta serie~ Consideré publicarlo en uno solo pero... Me gusta más separar cada drabble/one-shot en su espacio. No lo sé, cuestión de puro gusto personal LOL.

.

.

.

 

Las manos de su prometido son ásperas. Gruesa piel se forma en la estructura interna de su tejido tegumentario debido a la constante exposición a las armas de textura firme que usa. Pero esas mismas manos, pese a su sensación dura, no dejan de parecerle algo completamente sensacional. Con falanges de un largo apenas por encima del promedio, y articulaciones bien formadas que no han cedido ni un ápice a las heridas causadas por los años de práctica... Son décadas de diferencia lo que las separan de sus hermanos, quienes poseen unas manos similares a cualquier otro militar entrenado por tantos años... Existe mucha más rudeza en ambos. Sin embargo, él todavía jura que el rubio posee unas manos lindas.

Y Shibuya Yuuri solo pudo empezar a darse cuenta de este hecho en un día en particular. 

_"Puedes llorar si quieres..."_

No siempre terminaba haciendo justo lo que su prometido sugería, pero en las contadas oportunidades que lo hacía hasta esa fecha había resultado ser todo perfectamente normal. Hasta esa tarde... No fue en el campo de batalla, y mucho menos mientras caminaban de regreso juntos, fue solo hasta que la noche cubrió los cielos sin una sola estrella que gritara por esperanza en que él se permitió hacerlo. Esa noche fue la única noche en la cual el Maou lloró con fuerza, más que en cualquier otro momento. Y Wolfram, fiel a su palabra, le acompañó allí todo el tiempo. Al principio se dedicó solo a abrazarle —luego de que su insistente mirada se dedicara exclusivamente a su prometido—, y luego limpiando su rostro con sus dedos de manera más bien tentativa. En un principio Yuuri pensó que aquel gesto era demasiado parecido a aquellas películas románticas, cosa que le provocó risa incluso al rememorarlo mucho después, pero en ese momento no había demasiadas risas... No al menos hasta que las mismas manos que procuraban barrer las lágrimas se alejaron al notar que nada parecía funcionar demasiado bien.

—Lo siento, son demasiado incómodas, ¿no es así?

El joven monarca no comprendió su comentario de manera inmediata; sonrojándose ligeramente el antiguo príncipe explicó:

—No son demasiado suaves... Incluso puede doler...

El Maou actuó de manera más bien natural al tomar las palmas que se apartaban de su cuerpo, y jugó ligeramente con éstas sin levantar la mirada —desde hacía largo rato decidió no verlo a la cara, siendo que Wolfram al verlo llorar tanto lloraba igual que él... Y él terminaba peor que antes, una y otra vez—. Intentó reírse sin demasiado éxito, deslizando sus dedos por el dorso de aquellas extremidades que, aunque lucieran delicadas, demostraban el duro trabajo que era para el otro empuñar una espada.

—Tienes unas manos lindas...—observó

El rubio sintió su rostro enrojecer, sus orejas se sintieron calientes también. Aprovechándose de la oportunidad que parecía única tomó las manos de vuelta, y al acariciar éstas exclamó:

—Tienes unas manos muy suaves, Yuuri...

El moreno se avergonzó apenas.

—No demasiado... Jugué por mucho tiempo...

No eran las manos más suaves del reino, ni mucho menos del mundo, pero para su prometido aquellas eran las manos más hermosas que había tenido la oportunidad de tomar. Eran las manos de su majestad. Se prometió silenciosamente no permitir que el otro necesitase nunca llegar a perder esta cualidad.

—Son lindas... Las suaves manos de un Rey.

Esta vez Yuuri sí que soltó una pequeña risa, la primera que su rubio le había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Al observar su rostro una vez más —reconociendo luego que se dedicó demasiado a mirar sus manos con cierta emoción—, notó sus ojos un poco menos húmedos... Pero mucho más honestos que antes. 

Ni siquiera él dejaba de pensar aún en que en algún sitio, quizá demasiado lejos o quizá muy cercano, su hermano continuaba allí... Apartado de ambos.

—Sí... Quizá son las manos de un Rey—admite el moreno, sin querer pensando en una idea similar a la que cruzase la mente del soldado.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría ser cuidado por éste, que juraba ante la espada por su majestad?

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
